Stray March
by Antonietaza
Summary: ¿Qué oculta el otro lado del espejo? La sombra y la luz van tomadas de la mano en una marcha errante para escapar de lo que el destino les tiene preparado luego de ir en contra de lo que dictaminó los confines más contemplativos del universo. La pasión y la ternura se unen formando un lance más allá de las estrellas.


"¿Y qué es eso de allá?" Me preguntó apuntando al trozo oscuro de cielo, exactamente a la luna con el dedo.  
Sé perfectamente que fue un pecado y el mayor error que cualquiera pudo haber cometido, pero soy alguien que va en contra del egoísmo y sí o sí tengo que cumplir sus deseos. Finalmente llegó el momento en que quiso salir y conocer las constelaciones.

"Es la luna" Respondí solemnemente sosteniéndole todavía la mano mientras vagábamos encima del gran espejo que reflejaba las estrellas de todas estas noches, el cielo nebuloso con franjas blancas y muy suaves pinceladas de tonos oscuros como púrpura y azul.

Él me miró en silencio unos momentos luego de mi respuesta, como si con esos ojos de un color azul profundo me imploraran algo importante o simplemente denotaban una enorme insatisfacción, yo, sin embargo al encontrarme con esa apariencia tan directamente, corrí la mirada fijándola más bien en el suelo. Dicha luna seguía plasmada bajo nuestros pies observando atenta cada cosa que sucedería, espero que su resplandor no evidencie mi cometido.

"Vayamos a la copa del pino más alto" Decretó de repente, teniendo voz de mando pero una increíble inocencia en el tono.

Negué haciendo un gesto de cabeza, a mi parecer para él resultaba muy peligroso ya que con suerte veía los árboles tras la ventana en los días en que el sol se atrevía a salir. "Todo gira en torno al zumbar de tus sueños, Littleprayer" Contesté luego de un silencio tenso. Supe que me lanzaría un grito dejándose guiar por sus caprichos momentáneos, tal cual como un niño pequeño. No debía culparle aún así, desde su nacimiento ha estado encerrado observando todo el mundo a través del cristal más bello y quise ser el primero en sacarlo afuera, exponerlo para que las estrellas le mirasen caminar.

Yo, por cierto, soy su único amigo y guía, lo conozco más que a cualquier ser sobre éste mundo onírico. Desde que es muy pequeño le he estado acompañando. No soy producto de su imaginación ni tampoco de su soledad, lo que soy...es algo difícil de explicar pues no creo que muchos tengan y sientan lo mismo. Algo que puedo asegurar es que de hecho, somos dos seres distintos.

Preparé tanto mi mente como mis oídos para el cercano martirio del reniego a mis respuestas.

"¡Vamos, Moondreams!" Gritó con ánimos "¡Vamos al pino más alto!" Fue como si leyese mis pensamientos. No dijo nada más sabiendo que volvería a negarme y jaló de mi brazo con fuerza, yo solamente tuve que dejarme llevar. No lograba nunca sucumbir ante mi propio pensar cuando se trataba de ese pequeño príncipe de cabellos dorados. 

Alcé la mirada al cielo durante mi caminata a rastras, amo como decaen los colores. En lo más alto va el azul seguido del celeste, un color violeta y luego cambia a rosado hasta terminar en uno más pálido que se logra ver descansando encima del horizonte. Bello escenario.

Aquí nunca amanece y el sol en veces se hace presente durante muy pocas horas, siempre es de noche pero también siempre estará iluminado por las estrellas, que las tenemos cerca tanto como la luna.

Littleprayer me llevó hasta un jardín decorado entero de hojas azules en donde de los árboles salía un brillo tenue que recorría los alrededores para finalmente alzarse hasta el cielo con el deseo de encontrarse con el brillo de las estrellas, la magia de nuestros deseos se reflejaba en cada resplandor y se teñía en el azul de cada hoja. "Dime el significado de las constelaciones" Me dijo, apresurando a apoyar su espalda sobre el tronco del pino más grande que vio.

"Son las esperanzas de los soñadores dormidos" Contesté como de costumbre acercándome a él con mucha más tranquilidad. Soy como su sombra.  
Frente a mi respuesta sonrió ampliamente esperando a que ambos dijésemos la misma frase a continuación. Nuestras voces a los pocos segundos se unieron a unisono "Ahora sólo nos toca superar la noche".

Rió dulcemente agarrando mis manos una vez que me acerqué lo suficiente. La calidez de sus dedos siempre me hizo estremecer de una manera increíble atontando incluso cada cosa que pasaba por mi mente, es como si cada vez que lo tocara, mis pensamientos se llenaran de él, aunque quisiera no podía pensar en otra cosa.

Quiero aclarar antes que nada, que no tenemos ninguna especie de relación amorosa ni tampoco siento atracción alguna, ni siquiera algún deseo, soy tan sólo su servidor.

Somos seres completamente opuestos, complementamos pero no por mucho tiempo, en algún momento debo desaparecer por el bien del balance de las estrellas. Él es la luz y yo soy la sombra, él es de colores y para mi todo es blanco y negro, él es la inocencia y yo soy la realidad.

"Moondreams...subamos a la copa" Nuevamente dictó con una sonrisa más tranquila, casi coqueta o más bien juguetona, siendo que no estaría yo de acuerdo, eso me indicaba que de cualquier manera se encontraría justo con la copa, como quiere. Yendo en contra de mis principios hacia él, asentí y me adelanté a escalar por las ramas más bajas, de allí podría ayudar a Littleprayer a subir igualmente.

Sin problema alguno llegamos a la última rama, ésta justo marcaba dirección a la luna, por lo que Littleprayer quedó fascinado. Nada podría distraerlo ahora mismo.

"Ya es Marzo" Susurró sentándose encima de la corteza mientras que yo me quedé al lado del tronco "Siéntate a mi lado y podrás verlo" Me dirigió la mirada inquiriéndome a darle el caso. Frente a eso, tuve que hacerlo sin rechistar.  
Me lo pidió tan sólo para apoyar justo al momento su cabeza en mi hombro aplastando apenas las puntas de mi negro cabello "Es precioso, ¿no crees? Me he perdido todos estos años esta vista" Comenzó a hablar, yo guardé completo silencio para escuchar con atención y todo respeto a la dulzura de su voz "Agradezco mucho que me hayas sacado de allí, ahora soy libre, ¿verdad?" Temí esa pregunta, tarde o temprano debía salir de su boca pero no pensé que sería tan pronto. Después de ésta salida, Littleprayer tendría que volver a las cuatro paredes que lo aislaban del resto del mundo. Suspiré suavemente y él al instante le encontró el significado "Podrás sacarme de nuevo, ¿no es así?" A cada pregunta, al parecer me respondía a mi mismo con gestos en vez de soltar las palabras. Buscando alguna esperanza de que mi respuesta fuera ojalá positiva, fijé mi mirar sobre la luz incandescente, se nubló mi vista esparciéndose en frente de mi tan sólo rayos blancos, rápido como pude, bajé mis ojos para descansar de ello.

Otra vez mi silencio dio la respuesta de todo.

"Eres malo, Moondreams" Me alegó teniendo siempre ese infantil capricho "Primero me sacas y después me sales con que no podremos hacerlo otra vez" Su mano se encogió sobre la mía apretándola fuertemente. No tardé en sentir cómo mi sangre imploraba por seguir recorriendo en esa zona "Ésta noche no me dejes..." Escuchar eso fue para mi solamente una fantasía suya, reí para mis adentros pensando en lo patética que se le vería la cara al decir eso. Me disculpo por lo desgraciado.

Alejándome de todo mal pensar, posé mis labios sobre su frente como pude y entonces un sollozo escapó de mi rubio acompañante. Mierda, ya me sentía la persona más vil sobre el planeta. "Siempre he estado solo, Moondreams. Tú has sido mi única compañía estos últimos años y...eso que apenas si nos vemos cada día." Ya me veía en un terrible aprieto. Por mi naturaleza falta de empatía, no llegaba a entender muy bien lo que otros sentían, en especial Littleprayer. Para mi, él era como un rompecabezas y mucho más difícil. Siento que apenas si lo conozco siendo que hemos estado juntos desde que somos sueños más dentro del espacio.

"No es muy fácil" Me arrepiento de haberlo dicho tan fríamente "Bien sabes que no puedo quedarme contigo durante mucho tiempo. Necesitamos mantener el balance de las estrellas." Lo que decía resultaba ser algo muy difícil de explicar. Ese tema solamente Littleprayer y yo lo conocemos, de cualquier manera no hay necesidad de darle mucho sentido ahora mismo. "Además de eso..." Sin quererlo, mi boca se selló. No lograría decirlo bajo ninguna circunstancia siendo que todo mi ser gritaba por dejarlo libre de una vez por todas. "Olvídalo" Era de esperarse que mi queridísimo amigo fuese a reprochar. Yo también para él soy como un misterio ya que así quiero que me vea. No prefiero ser un libro abierto, tampoco demostrar cada grado de alegría o sentimiento alguno, pues estoy condenado a no hacerlo. Así lo dictó el evangelio de la maldición que nunca duerme, yo soy el negro, él es el blanco, yo soy el silencio y él la frescura.

Asumí ese estado desde hace mucho, sin embargo no podía sentirme relativamente feliz con ello. Siempre me sometía a reflexiones extensas cuando me encontraba al lado de Littleprayer, él lo notaba pero me deja tranquilo entretanto se queda completamente quieto.

Ésta vez fue una tremenda excepción.

Entonces con su diestra me tomó de la mejilla, de manera en que mi mirar quedó sobre el contrario. Me cautivó ese azul en sus ojos inundado por lágrimas a punto de escapar tomando el camino por su piel, la que parecía sagazmente formada por la más fina porcelana fría.

Quise hacer lo mismo. Alcé mi mano, estirándola hasta alcanzar la delicadeza de su rostro, mi pulgar estaría listo para recibir alguna lágrima aunque me temblaba. Llegué a acariciarle cuidadosamente como temiendo a romperle con lo frágil que se veía.

De allí, todo se me escapó de las manos.

El momento nos llevó a lo imposible, la frialdad de la noche se transformó en una ráfaga cálida que estremeció mi cuerpo. Todos mis deseos celosamente retenidos se soltaron con velocidad, brotando desde la planta de mis pies hasta el último cabello de mi cabeza, La fantasía de estar tan cerca de él, de repente se desató mostrándose en plena luz de mi alma y acciones. Adelanté el movimiento de mi torso hacia adelante, de seguro Littleprayer notó mi repentina desesperación.

Al cerrar mis ojos, dejé fluir toda sensación centrándome sola y especialmente en el sentir de mis labios. Antes de ello ya se apareció esa tremenda agitación, gracias a ésta lo que parecía mi corazón, brincaba libre dentro de un espacio, un ser tan vacío. El cosquilleo subió por todo mi cuerpo formando por último un nudo en mi garganta.

Antes de darme cuenta, mis manos recorrían su cintura, en cada centímetro tocaba parte del pecado.

Después de ésto estaré listo para recibir el castigo divino.

"Moondreams" Susurró mi nombre al despegar su ternura de mi oscuridad. Veló en silencio antes de entreabrir sus labios para continuar "No quiero que me abandones ésta noche" Repitió.

Sucumbí, fui derrotado por el dulce comportamiento de Littleprayer durante unos momentos, y más por lo que acababa de suceder. Aún así no me hizo abrir los ojos frente a nada. Luego de lo que creía un beso me sentí exactamente igual, igual de vacío, igual de miserable, la misma amargura de siempre...Él me tiró de la manga segundos después de que nos separamos "No interesa lo que me suceda, Moondreams..." Parecía él más afectado por nuestro beso que yo, o al menos eso podría creer, incluso convencerme. Puede que haya dicho que ese acontecimiento no me dio mucho significado, pero en realidad sentí recorrer una sensación fuerte en ese momento, algo que nunca jamás experimenté en mis vidas pasadas como guardián. Dejé de lado mi pensar, pues Littleprayer prosiguió "...quiero que te quedes conmigo ésta noche".

Ya sería la tercera vez que lo pedía, en su lugar haría lo mismo.

Me dejaría llevar por todo deseo de él por esa vez, pero me prometí a mi mismo que no pasaría nuevamente.

Hoy es el final del otro lado del espejo.


End file.
